


Drunk with Your Love

by Nikko_chan



Series: Adventure of the Volleyball Boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikko_chan/pseuds/Nikko_chan
Summary: Akaashi is stressed and the waitress is totally flirting with his boyfriend. What's a man to do? Get drunk, of course, and let the world know your man's taken...with a hickey.Prequel to "The Great Mystery of the Hickey"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Adventure of the Volleyball Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820158
Comments: 22
Kudos: 388
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Drunk with Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I wasn't actually sure to write this one. I had something entirely different in mind. But instead I wrote this one and here it is. Hope you guys will like it.  
> Also, Haikyuu!! is ending! How sad is that?! I'm still not over chapter 400. What a brilliant chapter!! But still no Kuroo T_T  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

Keiji glanced at the time for the fifteenth time in an hour. His head was throbbing slightly, not really painful but distracting enough. His eyes were straining at this point, after staring at the computer screen for too long; even his glasses couldn't really protect him. Fortunately, he didn't need to glue his eyes to the brightly lit screen for long since the manuscript he was reading for two hours was almost completed. Just thirty more minutes and then he could get the hell out of there.  
  
"Good work today, everyone. See you guys tomorrow," one of his co-workers said as he left the office with sagging shoulders and relieved sigh. Keiji glared at the retreating figure from his seat, eyeing the gradually emptying office with contempt. Most of the employees were gone by now, only few unfortunate people such as himself were still slaving themselves. He wanted to feel bad for them, but at this point, even that seemed too much of an effort.  
  
Keiji had also been fairly confident about his stamina. He wasn't a monster like Hinata or Bokuto, but he was durable enough; after all, he used to spend most of his high school evenings extra practicing with Bokuto. But as it turned out, volleyball and editing were poles apart. Even with his marginally above average stamina and durability, Keiji still found his job to be a true picture of hell as deadlines drew near and his _mangaka_ failed to submit the chapter in allotted time. Truthfully, practicing volleyball until his arms gave out felt better than this. At least then he could spend the time with Bokuto.  
  
Speaking of volleyball practice and Bokuto, Keiji and his boyfriend were meeting Konoha and Sarukui for drinks. Even though he was very tired and would like to sleep through whole year without having a dread about another deadline, he was also eager for the meeting. He hadn't seen his old teammates in months, and a friendly session of drinks was the perfect way to unwind his stress. Though considering the people he was supposed to hang out with, Keiji knew the opposite effect was far more likely.  
  
The familiar chime of his ringtone snapped him out of his reverie. Hoping it would be Bokuto or his old teammates calling to be sure about the timing, Keiji was very much disappointed to find his mangaka as the caller. Don't get him wrong, he liked the man he was assigned to — his _mangaka_ was a hard-working man with interesting ideas and brilliant art style. But after spending one year of his career with the man, Keiji had found out that getting a call, rather than an email, from the man only meant trouble. With a sigh to prepare himself, he received the call.  
  
"Hello, Mimoru-san," Keiji greeted with his typical flatness.  
  
"Akaashi-san, sorry to disturb you at this hour," the _mangaka_ said politely. Keiji appreciated it. "You must be very busy."  
  
"It's alright, Mimoru-san. Is there something I can help you with?" Keiji asked, knowing the answer fully well. Of course, he could help the man with something. That was his job.  
  
"Actually, yes," Mimoru sounded nervous. "I actually have a few ideas about the next arc. I wanted to make it a little different from the previous ones. Would it alright if I can discuss these with you?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'd love to hear out the ideas. When do you want to discuss these?"  
  
"Um, today?" It was more of a question than an answer. Keiji sighed again. He really didn't have much energy left to work, and he had to meet his friends in two hours. He'd originally planned to finish the manuscript and go home to take a shower before heading out to the _Izakaya_ they'd decided to meet. But then again, he had a lot of work left to do the next day, and the faster they decided about the plot points, the faster the _mangaka_ could begin his work. The choice was exhausting, but a clear one.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Keiji said in his void business-like tone, repressing the sigh he so wanted to let out. "When can you come by the office?"  
  
"I'll be there in thirty to forty minutes," Mimoru answered happily. He sounded excited. The ideas must be really cool, then. Keiji was pleased with that; as long as the work was good, he could give his 100% without a question. "Thanks, Akaashi-san."  
  
"It's my pleasure. See you later," Keiji disconnected the call, slumping back warily in his uncomfortable chair. Shooting a loathing look at the computer screen that showed the mostly-finished manuscript, Keiji took down his glasses and closed his eyes. Judging by the time it usually took to discuss ideas with his _mangaka_ , he calculated that he was stuck there for almost two hours; it could be more, really. _'There goes my hope to go home'_  
  
But if he’d managed to survive the whole day, he could endure another two hours or so. The thoughts of his bed and pillows haunted him as he tried his best focus; he hadn’t had a good sleep in almost a week. The only time he’d succeeded in having remotely proper rest was when he’d spent the weekends with his boyfriend; but amidst the hellish experience that his work was, even that felt like a long, long time ago.  
  
Keiji wondered how nice it would be if he could just go home and crawl into his bed with Bokuto, holding each other until they both fell asleep. He could listen to Bokuto talk about his training or his shenanigans with his teammates or just anything really, as he slowly descended into slumber. The thought of sleep and Bokuto together was so tempting that Keiji had to shake his head to throw them away from his tired mind.  
  
Before returning back to the manuscript, Keiji decided to inform Bokuto about this unfortunate turn of events. Originally, he and his boyfriend were supposed to meet and then go together. But now that he was going to be inevitably late, it was better for Bokuto to go ahead. Keiji would have to straight from his office.  
  
Keiji smiled quietly to himself as he saw his cell phone wallpaper. It was a selfie of him and Bokuto together, taken after one of MSBY's matches where the team had won and Bokuto had performed exceedingly well: the athlete was in his jersey and was grinning brightly at the camera, his arm around a shyly smiling Keiji; Hinata's bright orange hair could be seen in the background. Stating he was going to be late and asked Bokuto to apologize to Konoha and Sarukui for him, Keiji sent a text before returning back to the manuscript that might just be the death of him.

* * *

Koutarou was taking a break from practice, drinking water by the bench while sweating profusely when his phone chimed to let him know about a new message. He smiled unknowingly when he saw the sender. It always made him incredibly happy whenever he got a text or a call from Akaashi; it had been the same since before they had gotten together in high school. It was stupid really since Akaashi never texted anything even remotely romantic, just plain mundane stuffs like he forgot a book in his apartment or Koutarou shouldn't forget about doing his laundry and stuffs. But it made Koutarou happy all the same.  
  
"What's with the dopey smile, Bokkun?" he heard Atsumu say. The setter was sitting on the bench, wiping his face with a towel. "Who're ya textin'? Yer girlfriend?" Atsumu laughed at his words, flashing a teasing look.  
  
"Nah, just Akaashi."  
  
"Figured."

* * *

"Wow, you look terrible."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Konoha-san," Keiji answered drily before taking a seat next to Bokuto. Konoha and Sarukui were sitting opposite them, looking at him with concerned faces. He could guess why. He must be looking like a zombie coming here straight from office. He even felt like a zombie: the dull throb in his head had gone to become a full-on headache, his shoulders were stiff, his eyes were hurting after having to stare at the computer screen for too long, he was covered in sweat after taking the overcrowded train, his hair was abysmally ruffled and his glasses had way too many smudges for him to see anything clearly. To say it simply, he wasn't doing good.  
  
"Konoha's right, Akaashi! I mean not that you look terrible, you always look good. But—" Bokuto started rumbling, and Keiji felt the pain in his head get a little sharper as the loud words kept coming. He was so tired that he could fall asleep right there and then. He mustered all his stamina and gave his boyfriend a reassuring look.  
  
"I'm alright, Bokuto-san. Just a little tired," Keiji said but Bokuto didn't look very convinced. After all, he knew Keiji better than everyone. Not wanting to be fussed about, the younger man turned his attention to the other two. "I'm sorry for being late. I got stuck at work."  
  
"No problem. You're not too late. Only..." Konoha smirked as he checked the time on his wrist watch. "...an hour."  
  
Keiji replied with his signature blank face.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Akaashi," this time it was Sarukui, looking at him with a smile. Though Keiji doubted if it was an actual smile or just his senpai's face. Probably the latter. "But are you really alright? You look really tired." Bokuto nodded his head profusely at that. Keiji sighed.  
  
"I am really alright, Sarukui-san. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Editor-san, he eye-bags under your eyes can carry luggage," Konoha pointed out, and Keiji shot his flattest look at the man, which successfully shut him up. Keiji hated to be fussed over, and that too over such little things. Of course, he would be tired working his ass off in the office. But he wasn't in the office at the moment, and thus refused to talk about the same he'd have to do again in twelve hours.  
  
"For the last time, I am fine," Keiji said in a tone like he was stating a universal fact. "I'd rather like to hear about you guys."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Konoha and Sarukui saluted their former vice captain, causing Bokuto to burst into laughter. Even Keiji's mouth curled upside at their antics. Besides, there was no way he could keep a straight face when Bokuto was laughing so beautifully. Keiji felt his heart warming at that.  
  
Seeing Bokuto up close and sitting with him at this proximity were messing with Keiji's head. He wanted to lean into the strong set of shoulders, be wrapped around the muscular arms protectively and listen to the heartbeat of his boyfriend as he fell asleep. Just the thought of it was making his eyelids getting heavier. Keiji snapped himself out of the pleasant thoughts to focus on whatever Konoha was saying.  
  
"...and Bokuto was telling us that he made you onigiri for a whole week like the good man he is," Konoha finished teasingly, getting a laugh from Sarukui and a protesting "hey!" from Bokuto. Keiji could understand why his friends were doubtful — Bokuto was a terrible cook. He once almost burned his apartment down while trying to cook a special curry he'd learned from his mother.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Bokuto protested. "Tell them, Akaashi! I learned the recipe from Myaa-sam and made a lot of onigiri for Akaashi a whole week!"  
  
"Did he also tell you about the time he pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't have to do chores?" Keiji said instead, and felt extremely happy when the boasting stopped and Bokuto gasped.  
  
"Akaashi!" Bokuto whined. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up anymore!"  
  
"You pretended to be asleep to avoid chores?" Sarukui managed to say between his laughs. Konoha snickered.  
  
"What are you, a child?"  
  
"It was only one time!" Bokuto cried. "And I was tired from practice!"  
  
"It was a Sunday, Bokuto-san," Keiji supplied calmly. "You didn't have practice."  
  
"Akaaaaashi!"  
  
"Ignoring Bokuto's constant need of his boyfriend's attention, shall we order drinks now?" Konoha proposed, shooting a disgusted glance at the MSBY hitter who was whining to the tired man beside him with so much energy that it hurt even just to witness it. Sarukui wheezed beside his friend. Keiji just sighed. At this point, sighing was all he could afford to do with his very limited energy resource.  
  
"Yes, please," Keiji said without emotion, but he was practically begging inside.  
  
"Akaashi, you're so mean!" Bokuto yammered loudly, seeing as the other three had completely ignored him and had started to a conversation among themselves. He wasn't getting the attention he wanted, and he wasn't pleased. But he perked up quickly as Keiji turned towards him.  
  
"Bokuto-san, you're too loud," the editor said without mercy. "You're disturbing the others and you'll draw unnecessary attention to yourself."  
  
Bokuto visibly deflated; his shoulders and spiky hair drooping with his mood. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly, his lips turning into a pout Keiji adored so dearly. It reminded Keiji of a time when both Bokuto and he were younger, practicing together for hours; how Bokuto cheered after a successful spike and how he pouted like this whenever he was blocked. Years spent together, and still this little habitual gesture of his boyfriend took him back to the days when he was falling in love. Actually, he still was.  
  
"Man, Akaashi, only you can babysit Bokuto!" Sarukui laughed, joined by Konoha. Even Keiji cracked a little smile at that, but only because Bokuto's pout got more prominent.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! I'm a baby!" the man in question protested animatedly, but the laughter of the other only increased. Bokuto glared at them. "You guys are the worst!"  
  
They were still laughing (though Keiji's extend was just smiling) and Bokuto was still pouting when the waitress came to take their order. They had just finished giving their orders when the waitress suddenly gasped. Four pairs of eyes stared the woman with confused eyes and blank faces.  
  
"Are you ok—" Bokuto couldn't finish his sentence as the woman beamed at him. The man tilted his head in confusion, the other three just stared.  
  
"You're Bokuto Koutarou of Black Jackals, aren't you?" the waitress said, her voice was excited but not too loud. She probably understood it wasn't a good idea to create a chaos over a star athlete when the _Izakaya_ was almost full. "My brother is a big fan of yours!"  
  
Bokuto's face brightened impossible, his excitement rivaled his woman's own. Keiji smiled at the scene. It always made him so happy to see Bokuto interact with his fans. It made him realize that the star he'd witnessed when he was fifteen, was now a star for the world to wonder at. He couldn't be any prouder of the man he was sitting with.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Bokuto replied in a low voice, having trouble to keep his enthusiasm in check. "Do you want an autograph for your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," the waitress said, pulling a napkin out of her pocket and handing the napkin and a pen out to Bokuto. The spiker took them and signed his autograph with practiced hand. Keiji peeked at what he wrote: _"to my best fan, BOKUTO BEAM"_. Bokuto gave the napkin and the pen back to the woman, who was admiring the piece of object. "Thanks. He'll be very happy to have this."  
  
"No, no," Bokuto grinned happily. "The pleasure was mine. I love to give autographs to my fans! Well, you're not my fan, your brother is. But he isn't here, so I'm happy that you can now give it to him."  
  
The woman smiled coyly. "After seeing how handsome you are, now I am fan too."  
  
Bokuto's cheeks reddened, Konoha coughed forcefully and Sarukui politely asked the waitress to bring their sake and food. The woman nodded embarrassedly, and turned around to go but not before giving another shy smile to the red-faced athlete, who stared at her with wide eyes and agape mouth.  
  
Keiji just sat there. It wasn't anything new for Bokuto to get hit on. The man was handsome and physically well-built, and had a bright cheerful personality that attracted people. Keiji had witnessed it happening in front of him lots of times. It had bothered him in the beginning, but not anymore. He didn't worry about such things. In fact, he, himself, got hit on regularly by both genders. It was never a problem between them. He knew Bokuto was loyal to him, and Bokuto knew the same thing about him. But still, it did piss him off a little to see someone flirting so blatantly at his boyfriend.  
  
Well, it wasn't her fault, anyway. She didn't know that Bokuto was taken. To her, he was just a very attractive single man. He could even relate to her at this; it was hard not to admire how hot Bokuto was. He could never successfully do it, and he doubted if he could ever. But then again, it did piss him off.  
  
Bokuto was the first one to break the awkward silence they were left in. The big man was to his child-like, loud, obnoxious self and patted Keiji enthusiastically on his shoulders. "Hey, Akaashi, what a nice lady, isn't she?"  
  
Before Keiji could answer (he was going to say "yeah"), the other two beat him to it. "Shut up, Bokuto."  
  
"What did I do?!" Bokuto whined, and for the umpteenth time this evening, Keiji sighed. The hellish time looming over him wasn't over. He might as well just focus on the alcohol. Yeah, that seemed like the best idea ever. _'The sake better be good'_

* * *

Koutarou wasn't sure how it turned out like this. One minute they were drinking with Konoha and Sarukui, laughing about how the girl Sarukui had been seeing dumped him because she thought he was smiling when she was talking about her deceased grandmother, and the next minute he was helping a drunk Akaashi out of the _Izakaya,_ ignoring the constant whines that were so unexpected of the man that all three of them were left gaping.  
  
It wasn't the first time Koutarou saw Akaashi getting drunk. He'd seen it before and he was knowledgeable about the effect alcohol had on the man. Akaashi had always been a lightweight; it didn't take him much to get drunk. Akaashi being drunk was one of the funniest, cutest and most most nerve-wracking things for Koutarou. The usually calm and stoic man became this sweet, giggly person who would smile at you for no reason at all, and would cling to you when he wasn't getting enough attention and would whine when he didn't get his way. Basically, a drunk Akaashi was an equivalent of a normal Koutarou.  
  
While a giggly Akaashi was the cutest thing Koutarou had ever seen, he didn't quite know how to handle it. Akaashi was always so well put together, graceful and dignified, perfectly in control. He hardly ever lost the calm aura around him. Though Koutarou had witnessed some of Akaashi's lowest moments and had stayed with him through those, the moments were few and far between. But even when Akaashi was down and frustrated, he was never beside himself. That could not be compared to the Akaashi that was currently hugging his arm as Koutarou helped him climb the stairs.  
  
"How many more? I don't wanna walk anymore!" Akaashi whined, looking at Koutarou with a small frown and tiny pout. Koutarou almost forgot had a heart attack from the sight. 'He's too cute! It's not fair!'  
  
"Just a little more, Akaashi," Koutarou said, gripping the other man's shoulders more firmly as Akaashi began to sway away with a dopey smile. "Please don't fall down."  
  
"Why do we have to take the stairs?! I wanna go in the elevator!" Akaashi whined again. He seemed be really frustrated as his face scrunched up unhappily and he attempted to glare at Koutarou, only to trip on the steps. Thankfully, Koutarou was quick on his reflex and caught the drunk man before he could fall down.  
  
"Your building doesn't have an elevator," Koutarou sweat dropped. He was this close to lift his boyfriend up in his arms and carry him to the apartment if it meant Akaashi wouldn't trip and injure himself. But he doubted the neighbors would hardly appreciate to see Akaashi getting carried in bridal style by the man who was supposed to be only a close friend of Akaashi's. "Watch where you're stepping or you'll fall down."  
  
Akaashi just grinned at him in reply. Koutarou sighed in defeat. He, himself, was a bit tipsy from the sake which he'd taken more than his other three companions. But, fortunately, he had a good alcohol tolerance and he wasn't even near being drunk. Akaashi, on the other hand, had had the least amount of alcohol and had gotten drunk pretty fast. Maybe that was why Akaashi didn't drink often; in fact, he avoided drinking at all costs. The last time Koutarou had seen Akaashi getting drunk was when the younger man had gotten himself a job at the manga company. That was more than a year ago.  
  
"Thank God, we're here," Koutarou exclaimed in joy as the duo finally reached Akaashi's apartment. The editor was clinging to his boyfriend's arm, and was practically glowing at the sight of his home. Good, now Koutarou could put Akaashi to bed without much trouble. He looked like he needed some good hours of sleep. Koutarou knew how hard Akaashi was working these days, and getting drunk might just be a blessing in disguise.  
  
Koutarou opened the lock with the spare key he had, and guided Akaashi inside. But as it seemed, the younger man had another idea altogether. As soon as the pair entered the apartment, Akaashi used all his weight to pin Koutarou to the door, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi's voice came soft and low, the words a little slurry. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"  
  
"Huh?" was all Koutarou could say. Akaashi frowned a little, his glasses had slided down his nose. He looked endearing really. "Y-yeah, go ahead—"  
  
Koutarou was stopped abruptly as Akaashi captured his lips with his own, noses bumping together slightly. Instinctively Koutarou closed his eyes, feeling Akaashi's lips gliding across his own. It was soft, soft as it had always been, and Koutarou slowly lost himself in the kiss. He didn't know what suddenly brought this on, but that didn't matter anymore. Akaashi's lips tasted sweet like the sake they had earlier, and Koutarou was getting intoxicated just from the kiss, rather than the alcohol itself.  
  
Akaashi pressed closer, his hands fisting the front of Koutarou's shirt. Koutarou wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, feeling the warmth through the fabric of Akaashi's shirt. When they finally pulled apart, Akaashi gave him a cheeky grin. "Have I ever told you that you're very handsome?"  
  
Koutarou's face reddened. It was not a usual occurence for Akaashi to compliment him so blatantly. Inspite of being someone as straightforward as Akaashi was, the former setter was very subtle about giving compliments. Of course, he'd called Koutarou "amazing" several times, but only after the athlete had bugged him. But when it came to giving compliments naturally and by his own wishes, Akaashi was anything but straightforward.  
  
"You did, but I won't mind if you say that again," Koutarou encouraged, his cheeks growing redder by the way Akaashi was gazing at him — like he was someone very beautiful.  
  
"Well, you are," Akaashi announced, wrapping his hands around Koutarou's neck to pull his closer before placing a sloppy kiss on the lips. "And hot!"  
  
"Tha—" Koutarou had only just begun to speak and Akaashi took the opportunity to seize his lips in a passionate move. Koutarou's breath caught in his throat as Akaashi used this opportunity to slide his tongue into Koutarou's open mouth. Koutarou groaned softly, pulling the younger man closer to him. He didn't know what got Akaashi into this mood, but he wasn't complaining, not at all.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Koutarou switched on the light and guided them inside the bedroom. He knew this apartment as much as he knew his own. As Akaashi's legs touched the bed, the younger pulled away from the kiss. Koutarou stared in wonder as Akaashi flashed him a smirk so seductive that Koutarou's heart stopped beating for a moment. Akaashi met his golden eyes with his own gleaming ones, and pushed Koutarou down on the bed before climbing on top of him. Koutarou was practically dying at this point.  
  
Akaashi kept his knees firmly on each side of Koutarou's body, lowering his torso to kiss the welcoming mouth of his boyfriend. Koutarou was more than eager to return the kiss with same passion. He cupped his lover's face with one hand, his other hand resting on the back of Akaashi's head, finger threading through the silky dark locks.  
  
"I didn't like it when the waitress was flirting with you," Akaashi said as he went on to nibbling Koutarou's lips, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He groaned when Akaashi bit his lower lip playfully before soothing it by gliding his lips across it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Koutarou said between the ministration, feeling breathless. "It didn't mean anything, babe."  
  
"I know," Akaashi had proceeded from his lips to to his neck, nibbling and sucking the soft skin with fervour, causing Koutarou to shiver. "You're so hot! That's why I must kiss you and let the world know that you're taken."  
  
Despite himself, Koutarou laughed. Akaashi was so cute when he was a drunk and jealous. A sober Akaashi wouldn't even mind such things, much less say it out loud to Koutarou. He found it endearing, really, like he found everything about Akaashi endearing. "I'm taken. I'm yours, right?"  
  
"Mm hm," Akaashi hummed, kissing the stretch of the pale skin thoroughly. "Mine." Akaashi whispered in his boyfriend's ears, setting Koutarou's whole body on fire. Koutarou grabbed Akaashi by the waist and flipped their position in a swift move; now Akaashi lying on his back and Koutarou hovering above him. Akaashi's glasses were sitting unbalanced on the slope of his nose, so Koutarou took it off the man, placing them carefully on the nightstand before taking Akaashi's lips in his own.  
  
Akaashi hummed in the kiss, mumbling something Koutarou couldn't understand. So he pulled away, looking at Akaashi with curiosity. "What was that again?"  
  
"I'm sleepy," Akaashi mumbled, rubbing his eyes cutely before smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.  
  
"Eh?"

* * *

When Keiji woke up in the morning, he instantly regretted his decision. His head was still throbbing, and mouth was dry. Thankfully, the blinds were still closed, allowing barely any light to enter the room. Looking around, Keiji found his glasses lying on the nightstand, along with a glass of water and hangover pills.  
  
After taking two pills and drinking the whole glass of water, Keiji sighed in relief. He remembered the incidents of last night, not everything but definitely enough. He remembered laughing a lot (or was it giggling?), then saying goodbye to Sarukui and Konoha who for some reasoning were also laughing their asses off. He remembered Bokuto taking him home, and then kissing and then...  
  
Keiji blushed as the images of last night flashed before his eyes — how he'd jumped Bokuto. It was embarrassing really, even if they were lovers for years. He tried not to think about the teasing he was bound to get from Bokuto on this.  
  
 _'Speaking of Bokuto-san...'_ Keiji looked around the room and found no remnants of the man. He thought about calling, but Bokuto'd be in practice at this time — _'Wait, what time is it?! I have to go to work!'_ Keiji grabbed his phone from the nightstand and let out a relieved huff as he saw the time. _'Okay, it isn't too late. It won't be a problem.'_  
  
There was also a voicemail from Bokuto. Smiling to himself, Keiji clicked on the notification.  
  
 _"Hey hey hey, Keiji! Good morning. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. But I woke up late and was going to be late for my practice! Coach is going to kill me if I'm late again! But don't worry, I bought you breakfast before leaving. Make sure to eat, okay? Okay, I'm gonna hang up now. I'll have to run now. Call me when you get time, okay? Love you! Bye."_  
  
Keiji chuckled as he pictured a panicked Bokuto running across the street to avoid getting scolded by his coach. He felt a little guilty too, and hoped that he didn't cause any trouble for Bokuto. But the warm affection he was currently feeling overtook every other emotion of his body. "I love you," Keiji mumbled, hoping that the person it was meant to, would feel it too.  
  
He was so going to marry that man one day.

* * *

"Bokuto, is that a hickey?"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it funny enough? I didn't really think it was very funny, and was kinda disappointed in myself for that. Also, I tried not to make the characters too OOC. I mean, Akaashi is gonna be a little OOC since he's drunk. But I hope Bokuto turned out alright.  
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
